May and Brendan
by Actionsparda
Summary: Several short stories that recall the tale of how I imagine Brendan meeting and fallin in love with May during the show.
1. Chapter 1: The End

1: The End

Brendan was lying down in by him but his emerald boxers with the white Pokemon logo like May's bandana had. He was on the guest bed in Mr. Briney's new ship on the way to Jhoto with his renewed significant other May in her quest to become a too Pokemon Coordinator.

May had just wrapped up a special contest in the Shinoh region, coming in second against her old friend Ash's apparent new squeeze Dawn.

May had a little interest in Ash, but her "new neighbor" back home Brendan had set off on his own quest to become a Pokemon master with a Mudkip, now a Marshtomp, he got from his father Professor Birch. He ran into May several times along the way, where his interest in her definitely showed significantly.

One time, she was at the beach when May and her friends showed up. He tried to play it cool as he walked up to her to say hi in his green trunks... but his heart skipped a beat when she cheerfully said "Let's go swimming!" to no one in particular... and began to quickly strip in public!

"Hold on May!" her brother Max, who was also trawling with her yelled "you can't take your clothes off in the beach!"

To her friends relief and Brendan's disappointment, she had green swimsuit with extra trim on the top on underneath. However, she still looked stunning in it.

Brendan showed up, unable to control the reaction on his face or respond to May's greeting before she ran off, racing the gang into the water.

"Hey Brendan," Ash asked "how'd you get over here so fast?"

His answer?: "...I heard 'May', 'clothes', and 'off' in the same sentence."

Max emitted a sigh. "Is he trying to hit on my sister again?"

Max had trouble understanding what Brendan saw in his sister, but he still thought highly of him and his other new friends and traveling buddies. Brendan always insisted to him he would never try to use her sister and that he genuinely cares for her, not just as a love interest but as a friend and person. This helped to put May's little brother at ease, and he tried to help Brendan whenever he could with May, just as he tried to help him, answering any questions for when he would finally get his first Pokemon.


	2. Chapter 2: The Open Door

2: The open door.

Then there was the time he ran into May with a rare Pokemon where he teased her about it being his. When it cried loudly an annoyingly and Brendan replied negatively, May even ayes along asking "Aren't we gonna had kids Brendy?" Brendan blushed and everybody laughed, but he ended up getting May back later.

Once was an accident when she had returned from the fabled sea temple. Brendan greeted her with "Long time." Manaphy heard him and began to speak with the words it knew, attracting the rest of the gang.

"Long time." Manaphy began "Love You. Happy May. Long time."

Finally it finished with "May love you long time."

There was a huge burst of laughter, I which May replied by blushing as RE as a Scizor and covering her face with her hands. Brendan jokingly put his arm around her and patted her shoulder. She was to embarrassed to do anything about it.

In particular, however, was afterwards when May privately told him about Ash almost dying and saving the temple.

"You really wouldn't know by looking at him," Brendan replied "but he really is something.

"Yeah," May answered, almost dreamily "Ash is amazing."

Silence...

"You like him, hu?" Brendan asked.

"Yeah," May responded cheerfully "of course!" She didn't really understand what Brendan meant at the time. "Why?"

"It's nothing." Brendan elaborated "Don't worry; I get it." He was sad, but at the same time cares about May as a friend to interfere. "I'll stop messing things up between you..."

"Oh!" May replied worried. She reached over and grabbed Brendan's hand as he backed away to give May space. "It's not like that silly! Ash is just a really good friend of mine." She paused. "...so are you Brendan."

That meant the world for Brendan to here. It meant clearly that Mag really looked to him as a best friend, almost as much as Ash. She could very easily seek a relationship with either down the road, but at least May knew how he felt basically, and the window was still open for him.

Finally, after May let Manaphy go, Brendan was there to comfort her as a friend... And she chose to put Brendan's arm around her.

After a little more soothing silence, Brendan finally broke the ice with laughter when he said. "Let's have another."


	3. Chapter 3: The Journey

3: The journey

Towards the end of her journey in Hoenn, May had planned to travel along with Brendan in Jhoto for contest. However, Brendan finally confessed his feelings for her... scaring her off. She didn't want to hurt his feelings, but she didn't feel like she could travel and train with him while in a relationship.

So, Brendan traveled onward to Shinoh to stay with relatives for awhile before meeting Dawn as her friend Barry, eventually leaving on his next adventure. He would run into Ash, Dawn, and on occasion Barry along their journey and was rater protective of Dawn at times, almost developing a crush on her...

...especially after the time he wondered around lost and came across a dairy farm she happened to be helping out at...dressed as a maid!

"Hi, uh...MAY!? Uhh, sorry... I mean...DAWN!? Uh...well...I was lost... And...thirsty (stares below her eyeline)...and was wondering...if I could... Get a drink? Of your... Milk?

From those...big...beautiful...jugs!..."

At that he fainted, almond with his Marshtomp him saw Dawn's Piplup and still thought it was a girl.

They both thought they had woke up in hell instead o heaven when they discovered otherwise...as well as Ash in a dress!

Anyway, Brendan and Marshtomp repeatedly apologized and since there was no real moe made, Dawn as Piplup respectfully forgave them...

Although Dawn and Brendan would naturally still flirt the same as any singles would. Still, in addition to Brendan suspecting Dawn seeking a relationship with Ash, he still truly loved May and after all of this time had not forgotten about her.

One day he learned of the special contest in Shinoh that counted for all regional Pokemon coordinator tournaments. He suspected May would be there and without asking had a feeling she would meet up with the gang.

He kept waiting for the right time to talk to her...but she looked even more beautiful than ever in her orange top, black skirt and emerald bandanna in her head. Everything from her blush and laugh from Dawn calling her the "princess of Hoen" to her passion for food reminded him so fondly of her. She seemed happy... and stronger than ever!

Than he realized maybe showing up like this would ruin her chances mentally of winning the contest. It's not like they ever talked anymore anyway. She seeme to have I ally forgotten about him. Maybe it was for the best. Maybe she did need to move on.

...maybe he needed to move on too.

He went to leave the area, mentally saying his last goodbye to her with a tear in his eye, turning around to walk away with the softest of whimpers...

"B-Brendan!?" May reacted.


	4. Chapter 4: The Time

4: The Time

Brendan was shocked. It seems she heard his crying from a distance.

Now Brendan felt even worse! Still, he tried to calm himself and slowly turn around to not make things any worse.

May saw him in emerald gear similar to hers. It looked really cute on him. He seemed rather depressed, but was still the shy sweet boy she knew from Hoen.

"H-hi May." Brendan replied nervously, looking at her directly like the others weren't even there.

"I..." He began. He had to say it.

"I'm sorry."

May seemed to act emotionally to his comment, shattering him deep inside.

"I didn't meant to..." he began, but change his mind "...I understand if you..."

"Oh!" He heard in the sweetest voice, as he was embraced in a huge hug to his shock as his Marshtomp's smile for his master.

It seems May had felt the same way, missing him to and unable to forget about him and hoping that since he was in Shinoh that there was the ever-so smallest chance that she might get to see him again... and apologize... for the way she acted when her good friend had finally began to open up to her about his true feelings deep down inside.

She felt awful. She was scared...

But now she was more mature and saw clearly now. She loved him too!

Brendan was able to find a room close to where May and the others were staying... after a much needed meal and some catching up with everyone! He chose to battle by himself to gain entrance to the trainer buffet. Using Marshtomp and his old fried from Hoen Brellom, he smoked the competition against the owners! It was nice to get to "show off" too in front of May, although he was very respectful win or lose.

It must have worked a little but, since May embraced him again in a hug after worrying whether or not he would get to eat with them, and subtly even kissed his cheek, much to his joy.

They talked almost all night, exploring the two. And playing on the beach well into the evening hours and beyond. Shopping, Ice cream, arcades, put-put, it was an amazing date. They were almost sad to see it end. Before they finally left for their separate rooms, after checking their breath the while time and making sure they hadn't eaten anything the other dislike all night, they shared their first real goodnight kiss.

Brendan relaxed in his bed, now finally without a care in the world, as a smiling May got a pillow thrown at her by Dawn and her fried being goofy and squealing together over the whole thing!


	5. Chapter 5: The Main Event

5: The Main Event

The day of the competition, Brendan really got to admire how much she had improved since they first met. Her Wartortle's use of spinning to skip across the water with its beautiful tail and a fine rainbow mist seemed so enchanting to him... but especially May's outfit. She had granted him his wish as a genie, looking hot with a beautiful pink top and white dress and matching headpiece.

He joked with her afterwards about getting a free bellydance, making her blush and slap him around playfully, but this quickly turned into another hug when she found out as was indeed moving on.

Each round she got more and more nervous as the battle competitions carried on. Brendan had complete confidence in her up to Zoey, Dawn's friend and a powerhouse of a coordinator that would eventually take the Shinoh title.

The couple did some deep breathing together and it seemed to help a little, although she seemed to still be nervous and dwelling to much on it. He needed to do something to take her mind of it without making it question things in their relationship.

He shouldn't... but he had to.

When their hug ended an she slowly paced forward...Brendan gave her a slap on the ass for luck! She looked back shocked at first, but Brendan's nervous smile eventually made her unable to help it but blush and grin back, slowly thinking about it pleasantly as she walked away.

After a crazy battle with back and forth hits, her beautiful as her Beautifly has shocked brightly and blasted the competition away drive-by style! This was once the very same Whirple that crawled up Brendan's leg early on in his adventure that he shook off and kicked away I to the stratosphere, before realizing it belong to a trainer... Let alone a beautiful woman! However, he went on a panicked screaming mission with his Mudkip as several poison stings later from other Pokemon, the poor scared Whirple gave in and accepted Brendan's help. He was able to return it to May and got his first hug from her. It was only than that they remembered and recognized each other! Anyway, now the two got along just fine.

May now had to immediately prepare for the final battle against Dawn in the finalee. While Ash waited for Dawn in the hallway to encourage her on her way to the lockers, Brendan waited outside the arena exit back for May and her Beautifly.

She saw him and smiled nervously over what was to come. He just stood there...peaking her curiosity and maki her tilt her head to the left puzzled...

...until Akon's song Bellydancer started playing on Brendan's phone!

He started hopping around on his legs and Beautifly stepped from side to side with its little arms outstretched on May's shoulder jubilant and celebrating. A blushing May with her hands covering her face at first in embarrassment finally lightened up and began to shake her butt in Brendan and then Beautifly's direction to the beat of the music.

She hugged Brendan tight and kissing his forehead before leaving, saying simple an sweetly "Thank you Brendan."

May unfortunately lost. There was no prize for second place and all she could do afterwards was quietly sulk. She definitely was not bitter at her new friend Dawn, but still naturally seemed down in the dumps.

So, as the group gathered around to say their goodbyes, Mr. Britney, May and Brendan's old friend from near Pettalburg in Hoen, revealed himself to them as the driver, and offered Brendan a ride over to Jhoto. He had beaten all the gym leaders in Shinoh and had no reason left to be there accept maybe to stop by every now and then to support Ash and Dawn (eventually beating up Dawn's red-headed bitch of a rival like he had to May's after he played an embarrassing story of her on the loudspeakers of a competition (his Marshtomp looked awkwardly funny with a black ski-mask and a baseball bat), this time shaving a part of the bitches head after her Pokemon zapped Dawn's hair to static irrationally during a live competition!)

So, with a smile from May and enthusiasm from the others, he sailed off with his sweetheart May, watching an waving at the others as they faded away in the distance, a smiling May eventually leaning her head on Brendan's shoulder. Brendan leaned back and responded by putting an arm around her, calming her with his musk.

"God he smells good!" She thought.


End file.
